


Thanksgiving Shenanigans

by iPumperdiddle



Series: Now Breathe In Collection [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist!Credence Barebone, Bearded Credence ya’ll, Board Games, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, IRISH!PERCIVAL Graves, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Playing Twister, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Spanking, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Topping from the Bottom, Watching Movies, safe sex, shushing during sex, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPumperdiddle/pseuds/iPumperdiddle
Summary: Percy and Credence are hosting their first Thanksgiving dinner for their friends and it’s going to be a slumber party! There’ll be turkey, games, and movies—and perhaps some after-dinner mischief.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Now Breathe In Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Thanksgiving Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first ever holiday fic and I hope you like it!
> 
> This happens after the events in Now Breathe In but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!!!

It all started with an innocent suggestion that ended with humiliation and a kiss.

“What do you think about a pajama slumber party?”

Percy was standing at the kitchen island making a grocery list for the Thanksgiving dinner he and Credence were hosting this year. His fiancé was leaning against the counter absently playing with one of the decorative glitter pumpkins, sliding the gourd back and forth along the granite surface.

“I think that sounds like a fun idea,” Percy smiles, adding oven bags to the list.

Credence returns a grin of his own while pinching the tiny stem between his fingers and twirling, “Yeah? So I can go ahead and suggest it to the others?”

“Sure. Why don’t you make a group text?”

“Okay,” Credence replies cheerfully, releasing the decoration to come around the island and kiss Percy on the cheek, “I’ll do that now.”

As Credence turns to leave Percy catches him around the waist and pulls him back in to nuzzle at his neck, “Do you want new pajamas?”

Credence giggles as his fiancé ghosts the tip of his nose along his jaw. “I’ve got it already.”

“Oh?” Percy pulls back, intrigued. “Is that why you want to have a slumber party? Eager to show off your cute little footie pajamas?” He teases, kissing a path along the younger man’s throat that earns him a soft sigh.

“Maybe,” Credence murmurs coyly, running his hands up to comb through Percy’s hair.

“So they are footies?” The idea of his fiancé in footie pajamas shouldn’t turn him on but it does, 100%.

“It’s a surprise,” he whispers, wrinkling his nose with a smile before picking up his cell phone to present the suggestion to the others.

Credence made a group chat and everyone texted back saying they thought that it was a great idea. Newt suggested board games while Queenie offered to get a list of movies together for the evening (“We are not watching The Silence of the Lambs, Teenie. That is not a Thanksgiving movie”—“Neither is Homeward Bound but I don’t see you telling Newt no”).

This is Credence and Percy’s first Thanksgiving together after That Day. Queenie had mentioned the holiday dinner at work at the beginning of the month and his fiancé eagerly volunteered them to host it. That’s how Percy got stuck with turkey duty while his fiancé googled how to cook the perfect honey glazed ham.

They spent all Thanksgiving morning together in the kitchen: Percy babysitting an oversized bird and Credence meticulously placing pineapple slices on a large Smithfield ham. When they planned the menu Jacob and Queenie volunteered to make the sides leaving Tina and Newt with desserts. Credence originally offered to make the whole meal but was quickly shot down by the two cooks who refused to come over empty-handed (“You really think we’re just gonna sit back and let you two do all of the work? That’s cute,” Jacob had teased in the group chat). Can’t take cooking away from the Kowalski’s.

Fast-foreword to that afternoon with the main courses in the oven and their guests slowly trickling in. When Queenie and Jacob arrived Percy helped them unload their side dishes from the car and groaned when he spotted the candied yams.

“Oh sweet lord, I’ve gained five pounds just from looking at it,” he states as he sets the dish down on the table, eyeing it longingly.

“Just wait ‘til you taste it. Old family recipe,” Jacob announced proudly, “can’t have Thanksgiving without it.”

Percy reaches for the lid and snatches his hand back with a guffaw when Queenie swats at it.

“Just wash just gonna have a wee smell, promise,” he blinks innocently, pouting as the blonde woman guards the ceramic dish.

“Mhmm,” she quirks a brow, giving him the side eye before flashing a smile, “Paws off, mista.”

*

Percy changed into his pajamas earlier, a pair of green and white fleece shamrock bottoms with a black shirt displaying the Irish flag, and now he sits on the sectional trying not to the laugh at the one-sided argument Jacob is having with the football game on screen. He and Queenie are cozied up together wearing similar pajamas: Her with a top that says Mugs & Kisses over a cute little mug with a candy cane and matching patterned bottoms, and Jacob wearing one that reads Hot Chocolate is a Hug in a Mug. It’s adorable and Percy is glad that Credence suggested a pajama party.

“Where’s Cree?” Queenie asks, sipping spiced apple cider.

Percy glances down the hall towards their bedroom, “He said he needed to change into his pajamas.”

The doorbell ringing draws his attention and he’s preparing to get up and answering it Credence pads into the living room and waves a hand at Percy to stay seated, “I’ve got it!” he calls joyfully.

The younger man is wearing a hooded turkey onesie and as Percy observes him walking past he notices that the arms have colorful orange, yellow and brown fabric connected to the sides, like wings.

It’s also as Credence turns to go down the entry hall that he spots the buttoned flap on his pert little ass.

“Oh my God,” Percy groans. Is he trying to kill him? 

“That’s so cute!” Queenie coos.

Jacob chortles loudly, “Was that a butt flap?”

“Yes, that was a butt flap,” Percy croaks, “I need to check out the turkey. THE ONE IN THE OVEN.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Queenie raises her hands in a placating gesture with an amused expression.

“Yeah, well ye had a look,” he says while narrowing his eyes.

Percy hurries into the open kitchen behind the living room, glancing down the entryway in time to see Tina, Newt and Frank slipping through the front door with cheerful smiles. He pauses to ask if they need a hand before Tina shakes her head and gestures to the paper bag she’s carrying.

“It’s only a few containers, thanks Perce.”

She’s the most causal of the bunch wearing flannel lounge pants and an oversized Hogwarts Alumni sweatshirt, likely one of Newt’s. The aforementioned man, wearing fox themed pajamas shuffles down the hall and Frank yips excitedly when he spots him.

“Frankie Boy!!” Percy hollers, turkey temporarily forgotten in lieu of greeting the golden retriever. He crouches down, eagerly accepting a lap-full of wagging dog as Newt steps up beside them.

“Thanks for letting me bring Frank,” Newt says softly, adjusting the games he’s holding.

“You know I wouldn’t make you leave him at home. Frankie’s family after all—yes that’s right, yes you are!” Percy coos when the dog whines happily, rubbing his side’s energetically.

“Do you have room in your fridge for these?” Tina asks, her and Credence stepping from the hall and into the kitchen where they set the bags down.

“Yeah, there should be,” Percy replies, giving Frank one more pat before standing, “Newt, you can put those games on the coffee table over there.”

While Credence and Tina make room for the desserts—a gorgeous looking strawberry cheesecake and a tiramisu—Percy opens the oven to check on the turkey. The little plastic timer has popped so he pulls the ham out and changes the settings to broil to crisp the skin before closing the door, leaning against the island to watch his fiancé for a moment.

The onesie is both ridiculous and adorable with cartoon eyes and an orange beak on the hood. It fits the younger man snuggly, clinging to his hips and thighs and Percy doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through the night without combusting.

Credence throws him a flirtatious wink when he notices the man staring, even going so far as to wiggle his hips when no one is looking and holy fuck, this really will be a long Thanksgiving.

While the turkey is browning Queenie and Jacob come into the kitchen to help collect the sides and everyone works to arrange the table. It only takes a few minutes for the turkey to finish so Percy pulls it out and follows Credence to the dining room where they set the main dishes in the center. There’s stuffing, sweet potato casserole, those delectable looking candied yams, mashed potatoes, roasted Brussels sprouts and a homemade cranberry sauce.

“Oh wow, the turkey looks great Percy,” Jacob praises as he sets the plates down on the table.

“Thank you,” he replies, unconsciously turning to look at Credence which causes Queenie to burst out laughing. He throws her a playful glare, “First one I’ve ever made. If you don’t like it I won’t claim it.”

“I’m sure it’s gonna be great,” Credence winks, leaning up to place a tender kiss on his cheek.

After everyone has settled and filled their plates they go around saying what they’re thankful for. Friends and family, new beginnings and good health. Percy listens with his heart swelling to Credence’s emotional thanks, that he’s thankful to call them all family—how they gained that title when they helped him cope with the tough parts of his life. That he’s thankful to have someone as kind and caring as Percy to call his future husband and that he knows life will only continue to get better.

He returns the sentiment with a wavering voice, and if a tear slips down his cheek well, he’s not the only one at the table with misty eyes.

They enjoy their Thanksgiving meal with gusto, Percy openly moaning when he’s finally able to sample the yams (“Can I have that recipe?” Credence asked Jacob in response).

The cheesecake and tiramisu are sliced and they all take their dessert into the living room to begin the games. While they eat Queenie starts a harmless game of Never Have I Ever that quickly goes from innocent to risqué and Percy learns things about Newt that he never would have imagined. 

After dessert they break out Pictionary with the couples splitting into two teams: Percy, Jacob and Newt versus Credence, Queenie and Tina. Of course Percy’s team promptly has their ass handed to them with his fiancé being the only talented artist in the room. They play a full round of that before bringing out UNO where things get even more competitive and a lot louder. It ends with Tina slamming her final card down with a jovial shout and Newt pouting, complaining that he never had a chance sitting next to her. Tina is a fiend at UNO.

That’s when Queenie pulls Twister from its hiding place beneath a throw pillow, shooting Percy a smug grin as she opens the box and removes the colorful game mat. She would do this to him. 

She feckin’ would.

They decide to do couples versus their partners starting with Queenie and Jacob. The game begins and soon everyone is cracking up at how the two pretzel themselves together all while whispering sweet little nothings back and forth that has Tina gagging. That round ends when Jacob accepts defeat because he can’t reach any of the green circles without falling. Newt and Tina go next and that round lasts nearly thirty minutes as they snake around each other, each suspiciously bendy.

Credence cozies up to Percy on the sectional as they wait their turn, stealing an occasional kiss that makes the older man melt into a soppy mess in his arms. He snuggles against his fiancé and lavishes him with love, nuzzling into the crook of his neck to inhale the sweet, citrusy scent of Credence’s soap.

The ridiculous onesie has been distracting him the whole evening and now he’s about to be up close and personal with it and a very flexible Cree. He only hopes that his pajama pants can hide any possibly embarrassing situation. Fingers crossed.

Jacob hollers for Credence to come down to the mat, flicking the cardboard spinner as he approaches and calling out “Right hand yellow!”

Percy anxiously chews the inside of his cheek as he watches his fiancé give a little chuckle and kneel to place his right hand on one of the yellow circles. 

“Percy—left foot blue!”

Licking his lips he stands beside Credence and steps on a blue circle. This is really bad because now the younger man is looking up at him from his knees and all he can think about is a popular action related to this position.

“Hi,” Credence murmurs sweetly.

He swallows slowly, “Hey baby. Having fun?”

The younger man makes a positive hum, looking up at him through his dark lashes before winking and it’s takes everything within Percy not to groan.

Jacob flicks the spinner before calling out, “Left foot red, Cree.”

Percy watches helplessly as Credence innocently snakes his leg between Percy’s to reach one of the red circles, tilting his head back to watch him with a mischievous grin. That little brat knows exactly what he’s doing. Oh, he’ll take care of that smile later.

The game continues back and forth until they are ultimately tangled together in a scandalously sexual position. Credence has his chest pressed low to the mat and his rear up high while Percy hovers above him, their hips nearly touching. They’re so close that he could lean forward and tease the younger man’s neck if he wanted to, but unfortunately they aren’t alone. Tina and Newt chuckle from their spot on the sectional, Frank dozing between them and Queenie is curled up at the other end hiding a smile behind her hands.

“Would you just let me win already?” Percy whispers down to his fiancé, feeling incredibly flustered with each passing moment.

Credence snorts, “Let you win? Not a chance.”

“You’re killing me here,” He rasps out and moves even closer when Jacob tells him a different color.

“I’m not doing anything,” Credence gasps softly when their hips are forced to touch by the new position.

Percy rolls his eyes, “Not doing anything? Right.”

Credence turns his head to look at Percy with a flirty expression, “So, do you like my pajamas?” He asks conversationally as he changes the subject.

“There’s a flap on your arse.” One that he wants to snatch open immediately.

Credence huffs a breathless giggle, “Mhm. Makes for easy access, don’t you think?”

Percy swears under his breath. “Damn tease.”

“You love it,” the younger man coos with a smile.

“You know I do.”

The game is over when Credence face-plants while trying to reach for one of the green circles, causing the flap-clad rear to brush against his erection. Well, if his fiancé didn’t know about it, he does now.

Percy scrambles to get up, offering a hand to Credence before retreating to the safety of the sectional, his fiancé following with a knowing smile.

“So. How about a movie?” Percy suggest with a cough as he subtly places a throw pillow on his lap in an attempt to cover himself.

“Oh, sure!” Queenie chirps, unfolding her legs to reach for the stack of movies. Jacob puts the game away and asks if they should go ahead and bring out the air mattresses. Percy (reluctantly) agrees, stating that he’ll get them before carefully standing to walk down the hall. He takes a moment to slip into the bathroom, embarrassingly tucking his erection into the waistband of his pajamas.

If it doesn’t go away he’s gonna have to resort to the ol’ five-knuckle-shuffle. Damn that boy of his.

When the problem has been hidden he pulls the blow up mattresses from the hall closet as well as a wheeled electric air pump and goes back into the living room to set everything up. Newt and Jacob slide the coffee table out of the way for Percy to roll the mattresses out and while they’re inflating the gang discusses what movie to watch first.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me bring The Silence of the Lambs,” Tina grumbles as she shakes the case for You’ve Got Mail, “There aren’t even any Thanksgiving movies here, Queens.”

“Addams Family Values is kind of a holiday movie,” Credence points out, putting sheets on each mattress before flopping down on one that’s ready.

“Oooh yeah, let’s watch that one,” Jacob pipes up from the kitchen, a slice of cheesecake in his hand.

Tina lifts the Homeward Bound movie and eyes it judgementally before turning to Newt, “Isn’t this a kids movie?”

“Hey, people of all ages can enjoy it,” Newt retorts, scratching Frank behind the ear who gives a long sigh of content at the action.

Queenie plucks the movie from her sister’s hands and places it back on the stack, “Okay, Addam’s family, then Homeward Bound. Sound good?”

Tina nods with a mumble and reclaims her spot beside Newt on the sectional, snuggling close to the Englishman. He smiles when he sees Newt blush after Tina steals a kiss.

“Need help?” Credence asks softly once he turns the pump off.

He offers the younger man a smile, “I’ve got it, thank you love.”

Once the third mattress is inflated, Percy stands and wheels the pump back down the hall, tucking it into the closet and retrieving the blankets. He walks back to the living room and tosses them on one of the mattresses before going back down the hallway to collect their pillows from the master bedroom. The other couples brought their own and have already set their beds up by the time he gets back, as well as the movie that waits on the title screen.

When Queenie presses play Percy switches the lights off and crawls in behind Credence, draping and arm around him. The rest of the group choose to sit on the sectional, each couple snuggling down to watch the opening. 

Percy slides his arm under Credence’s and pulls him flush to his chest, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his warm cheek.

“Having a good Thanksgiving?” He whispers, cuddling closer to the younger man when he hums a quiet affirmative.

“I am,” Credence whispers back, turning his head to gaze at him, “It’s the best Thanksgiving I’ve ever had.”

A warmth blossoms in Percy’s chest and he can’t help but bend down and kiss his fiancé—one long, tender kiss before he pulls away, mindful of the others in the room.

They rest their heads on one pillow and stare up at the screen, laughing along with the others at the funny moments. Halfway through the film Credence shifts his hips and Percy has to bite back a groan when it brings friction to his still hard groin. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. It was an accident, that tends to happen when two people spoon and someone moves. It isn’t an accident, however when Credence shifts his hips again, this time intentionally rubbing up and down in a subtle manner so his action isn’t noticed. 

Oh, but Percy noticed. He’s awfully brazen to do it in front of everyone.

He grits his teeth as the younger man grinds back against his cock, slowly moving his hips while innocently looking up at the screen. After one particular insistent gyration Percy leans forward.

“If you keep that up I will drag you into the hallway and fuck you against the wall,” he growls the threat quietly into Credence’s ear, giving it a soft nip, “Behave.”

“Maybe I want you to,” is the response he gets and he’s about to retort when Credence adds, “Come to the bathroom in five minutes.”

With that the younger man hops up from the mattress and saunters out of the living room while purposely swaying his hips as he walks. Percy hungrily follows the motion the entire way before closing his eyes and counting backwards from ten.

That man is going to be the death of him.

Glancing over his shoulder he notices that Newt and Tina have dozed off while Jacob and Queenie are glued to the screen. Okay. Perhaps they can get away with a wee bit of Thanksgiving shenanigans.

Percy stares at the digital clock on the cable box obsessively, squirming to get up and chase after Credence. As soon as five minutes pass he casually stands and walks down the darkened hallway, briefly looking back at the Kowalski couple before rounding the corner. Thankfully they seem to be more interested in the film than what he’s doing so he shouldn’t have to worry about them getting up. 

The glow of the artificial light sneaking beneath the bathroom door sparks a twinge of arousal within him as he approaches on quiet feet. Percy doesn’t bother knocking, instead twisting the knob and slipping in to find Credence flushed, perched seductively on the edge of the tub with a smug grin. The silver foil wrapper and bottle of personal lubricant sitting on the counter sends a wave of heat blazing through him. He groans at the sight.

“You’ve been quite the tease tonight,” Percy breathes out after he closes the door and turns the lock, walking forward to grip Credence by the collar to draw him up, “Rubbing against me like that—and in front of guests? That wasn’t very nice.” He rumbles, pushing the ridiculous hood down before leaning in to mouth at the younger man’s neck, “Such a naughty little thing.”

Credence trembles lightly, tilting his head so Percy can trail wet nipping kisses along his throat.

“They might hear us, you know,” Percy murmurs, pushing the fabric aside just enough to suck a bruise at the base of his fiancé’s throat. The responding gasp and whimper he receives makes his cock twitch against his waistband.

The younger man rakes his fingertips down Percy’s back and sighs softly, “I can be quiet.”

He shivers at the chills that burst at the point of contact, pulling back to look at Credence through half-lidded eyes, “Mmm, can you though?” 

Before he has a chance to answer Percy surges forward to claim his fiancé’s lips, groaning in delight when the other presses forward to lick into his mouth. He yields to Credence, reveling in the feeling of their tongues sliding together, warm and slick as they kiss. It’s playful and hot as fuck, with soft teasing strokes and teasing nips that spark pleasure in his groin each time he feels the gentle clamp of teeth on his bottom lip. It makes him throb.

Percy runs his hands down Credence’s chest and to his hips, grasping the younger man before turning to press him against the wall. He swallows the surprised gasp that tries to escape and wiggles his way between the other’s legs to grind their cocks together. Credence is just as hard as he is and they both quietly voice their desires in soft sighs and whimpers passed back and forth between their mouths.

They break for air as Percy continues to rock their hips together, the delicious friction offering pleasure as he ruts against Credence. When the younger man begins to mewl loudly he slips a hand up to cover his mouth with a hushed “Shh-h-h” and moves faster, meeting the other’s bucks eagerly.

“Shhh, baby. We have to be quiet, remember?” He rasps out, dropping his free hand to grab Credence’s hip for leverage before grinding down hard once he has a good grip. The younger man stares at him with lust-glazed eyes, reaching up to pull his hand away just enough to say, “Please.”

The older man drops both hands to trail down Credence’s sides before sneaking them around to cup a firm cheek in each palm. His fiancé tucks his face into the crook of Percy’s neck and moans while he kneads the soft flesh beneath his fingers. 

“Mmm, you’re not wearing any underwear are you?” He whispers huskily, feeling for a seam that isn’t there.

Credence mouths at the older man’s neck, “No.”

He growls softly and nips Credence’s soft earlobe before spinning him around to face the wall.

“Little minx,” Percy whispers against the shell of his ear while he teases the edge of the flap with his fingers, “I oughta take you out into the hall—,” he punctuates the pause with a sharp slap of his fingertips to an ass cheek and is rewarded with a deliciously broken moan, “—and fuck you right around the corner from everyone. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Hmm? The thrill of getting caught turns you on doesn’t it?” He pops him once more.

The choked off keen has Percy incredibly tempted to do just that. Credence has always responded beautiful to his dirty talk and it never fails to get him riled up as well. He enjoys teasing his boy so much.

He slips a thumb through the flap and caresses the warm, bare skin beneath it, pressing his forehead to rest against the back of Credence’s neck as he squeezes the flesh lightly. The younger man reaches back to grasp Percy through his pajama pants, wrapping his fingers around his trapped cock to stroke in a torturously slow fashion. He bites down softly on the junction between Credence’s neck and shoulder to muffle his moan of pleasure and thrusts into the man’s palm.

“You like that?” Credence teases back and Percy can hear the smile in his voice. Fuck, he loves when his fiancé is playful like this.

With a low growl he pops the clasps of the flap one at a time, releasing the younger man from his bite to instead lick and nibble at his neck, and the stuttering sighs that come from the other has his cock drooling against the silk of his underwear. He steadily works his way around the clasps all while grinding himself into Credence’s fist. 

When the flap finally falls open he steps back to admire the square window of his fiancé’s naked ass and makes a pleased hum deep in his throat. The other man braces his arms against the wall at either side of his head and turns back to gaze at Percy through his lashes. His pupils are blown wide, there’s a flush high on his cheeks, and his lips are red and parted slightly. It’s incredibly enticing.

“Don’t you make a pretty picture?” Percy coos huskily, reaching out to ghost his hand along the red outline of his fingers on the supple pale flesh.

Credence smirks and sticks his tongue out, gasping when the older man retaliates with a well placed smack to the untouched cheek.

“I’ll give you something to lick if you stick that tongue out again, “Percy states with a crooked smile before capturing those plush lips with his own.

Recently they discovered that Credence really enjoys being spanked. It happened by chance when Percy became swept away in the heat of their passion and unthinkingly slapped the younger man’s ass. The beautifully surprising result was Credence cumming instantly—that in turn pushed the older man into a mind-numbing orgasm of his own. They talked about it and he apologized for doing that, explains that he wasn’t thinking and it just happened during the spur of the moment, but the younger man quickly cut him off to shyly state that he liked it. He told Percy that the surprise of it excited him and requested it for future sex, insisting that he do it at random.

Percy slides one hand around to stroke Credence through the onesie while using the the other to tease and tickle the smooth skin within the square. He slips his tongue into the warm, wet dip of the younger man’s mouth and licks deeply. His fiancé croons and Percy swiftly muffles it, giving the cock in his hand a light squeeze before tracing Credence’s cleft with his free hand. He pauses, breaking the kiss to look his lover in the eye as he presses a finger between his soft cheeks to touch the slickness he had noticed a moment earlier.

“Did you prepare already?” Percy whispers in a strained voice, the skin of his ears burning hot as he massages the wet rim with the tip of his finger.

“Yes, now are you gonna fuck me or not?” The younger man shoots back, adding a bratty pout for good measure.

Growling, Percy steps back to deliver a quick slap to his ass before reaching for the condom on the counter. Holding the corner between his teeth as he fumbles with the slit of his underwear and pajamas until his aching cock slips free. Maintaining eye contact he rips the foil open and flings it into the nearby trash bin before rolling the rubber on. Without warning he grabs Credence by the hips and turns them, lifting the younger man up onto the sink. The man squeaks in response and braces himself on the porcelain.

“Percy, wait. We’re gonna break the sink!” Credence rushes out, squeaking once more when his fiancé grips him beneath the thighs and lifts, dragging him forward to step up between his legs.

“The sink will be fine,” Percy murmurs as he snatches the bottle of lubricant to slick his cock up, “It’s sturdy, it can handle it.” He pumps himself a few times before setting the bottle back down, replacing his hand on the under Credence’s knee.

“Yeah but—oooohhhh,” Credence thunks his head back against the mirror when Percy lines up and begins to push in, “T-the si—Ohhh fuck, Percy.”

“Less talky, more fucky,” Percy teases with a nip to the younger man’s neck and pushes deeper, bottoming out with a deep groan. He reaches a hand to gently grab the back of Credence’s neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. It quickly becomes all teeth and tongue as the older man slides in and out slowly, giving his fiancé time to adjust before he picks up the pace. It doesn’t take long for Credence to dig his heels into the small of Percy’s back with an urgent plea of “Faster Percy, harder. Please.”

Streams of pleasure ripple through him with each stroke and Percy eagerly rushes to comply with his lover’s demands, panting softly against Credence’s neck, “Mmm, my boy gets what he wants.”

He follows that statement with a series of quick, hard thrusts, pounding in at an angle that has them both gasping. At one point Percy has to use his dry hand to cover Credence’s mouth to silence the loud cries of ecstasy. The young man responds by sucking the thumb between his lips and that’s how Percy found himself muffling his own moans into the material of the onesie, biting down hard on the fabric as he slams into Credence’s prostate. 

The ripples of pleasure swiftly became a rapturous flood pooling in his lower stomach. Breathing shakily Percy bends and hurriedly maneuvers both of Credence’s legs over his shoulders, before sliding a hand between them to stroke the younger man through the fabric, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as Credence bucks back to meet each thrust. 

He tightens his grip and jerks his fiancé’s cock mercilessly, timing the motion with his thrusts as he pounds into him relentlessly.

“Ye gonna cum for me, baby?” Percy moans quietly, his accent thick with pleasure as he plays an erotic staring game with his lover.

“Hmmmphh,” the younger man groans his response against the older man’s palm with a nod, eyes half mast as he stares back.

“Want to cum untouched like last time?” He whispers shakily into Credence’s ear and releases a seductive laugh when the other nods. His boy always does enjoy cumming hands-free.

“Alright baby, you gotta be quiet okay?” Without waiting for a nod or groan Percy drops both hands to the younger man’s hips and begins to thrust in earnest, hard and fast as he slams in with precision, leaning in to muffle Credence’s shouts and keens with his mouth.

As the pleasure within him builds to a crescendo Percy thrusts with abandon, gripping the other’s thighs in a bruising grip as he pushes them both closer to climax. He feels the moment Credence tumbles over the edge, his body convulsing as his muscles clench around Percy’s cock like a vice; the front of his pajamas slowly darken as he spurts inside the onesie. It only takes about a half-dozen short, shallow thrusts for Percy to follow suit, his orgasm rushing through him in crashing waves white, hot pleasure as he spills into the rubber with a grunt, his mind pleasantly blank in the moment.

He’s still riding the final aftershocks, both panting with their foreheads resting together when a loud crack makes them jolt. Percy pulls Credence off the sink just in time for it to collapse to the floor.

They stand there quietly staring at the basin for a moment as the porcelain pieces crumbling down. 

Credence is the first to speak.

“Told you,” he chuckles breathlessly and leans against Percy, “How are we going to explain that?”

The older man blinks rapidly before slipping the condom off to tie it and dispose of it in the bin by the commode. He tucks his softening length back into his pajama pants and sighs softly. “Earthquake?”

“In Florida?” Credence’s asks skeptically, his voice going comically high as he whispers.

“It was an act of God,” Percy declares while shaking his head.

“More like an act of an overzealous Percy,” the younger man huffs, turning from the sink to look a down at his soiled pajamas.

The Irishman groans and rubs at his eyes,  
“Oh hush, we’ll think of something.”

They quietly tidy themselves up; Credence slipping out of the bathroom to tiptoe to their bedroom while Percy tries to come up with an excuse for when the others inevitably discover the aftermath of their shenanigans.

Wait, why does he have to come up with an excuse? It’s HIS house, damn it.

He switches the light off and closes the door, sheepishly walking down the hall and around the corner into the living room. He freezes under the four pairs of eyes appraising him with knowing expressions from the air mattresses.

“Everything okay?” Queenie asks innocently, not bothering to hide her cheeky grin.

Tina shakes her head and Newt chuckles, stroking a happy looking Frank.

“Something break?” Jacob pipes up, looking like he’s struggling not to laugh.

Percy shuffles from one foot to the other, “Uh, I was using the bathroom and the sink gave out. I’ve been meaning to replace it, it’s old and—uh—not sturdy.”

“‘Not sturdy’,” Tina snorts, tucking her face against Newt’s neck to laugh.

The soft tap of bare feet on the tile behind him signals Credence’s arrival and Percy turns to look at him with his lips pursed. He’s changed out of the turkey onesie and into an older pair of pajamas with monocled unicorns. He freezes beside him when he spots everyone staring, blushing bright red.

If the thundering sound of the sink breaking didn’t officially clue then into the bathroom mischief, Credence’s sudden wardrobe change sure did.

The two other couples burst into laughter, Jacob wheezing while he holds his sides and Queenie giggling in delight as she smirks at them. Newt and Tina bury their faces against each other and laugh boisterously, and Credence? Poor, sweet, easily embarrassed Credence performs the walk of shame to the kitchen, head tucked down and face flushed. Percy joins him, both leaning against the counter facing away from the others while they laugh at their misfortune. Well, so much for being quiet.

He cuts his eyes over at Credence and is surprised to see a tiny smile on his kiss-swollen lips. When the younger man notices him looking he grins wider.

“Totally worth it,” he whispers and Percy can’t help but laugh out loud, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Absolutely worth it, he thinks.

~END

**Author's Note:**

> 🦃 🍂 Happy Turkey Day! 🍂 🦃


End file.
